Vehicles often include a braking system for selectively applying a braking load to one or more wheels. These braking systems can include brake calipers, drum brakes, rotors, hydraulic components, and the like. By depressing a brake pedal, the driver can selectively activate these braking components to decelerate the vehicle.
Furthermore, vehicles can be decelerated via engine braking. For instance, the driver can manually downshift gears in the vehicle transmission system, thereby generating a braking load within the engine that decelerates the vehicle. Accordingly, engine braking can assist the braking system and reduce the load on the braking system, for instance, when traveling down a steep grade.